Runaway To Home
by Idontcare2009
Summary: Currently a great story, however, I'm a bit behind on my stories, so for now... I'm on Hiatus with this story, feel free to review-and add some suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

Runaway to Home

: Ok this is only my second story. So I hope you all like it. Please Read & Review.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Summer Vacation

"Hermione! Get your fucking ass down here!" Hermione's dad yelled over her mothers crying.

Hermione was hiding in her closet, crying. Her dad had been this way for 5 years or more.

"Coming." She yelled. She wiped her eyes and ran down the stairs as fast as she could. Her parents had obviously gotten into another fight. Her mother had a black eye already.

Her dad was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He grabbed her arm and twisted it. She was his toy when he was angry. She yelled in pain.

"What did I tell you!" He paused with a bright red face that made Hermione shiver with fear. "The more you scream the angrier I get!" Devon beat his daughter to the ground still holding her arm.

Her mother finally stopped crying and was now sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Stop it!" Hermione's mother, Kris, yelled grapping her husbands, Devon, arm and pulling.

Devon threw his wife back onto the couch letting go of his daughter. Kris' screams and cries became louder as Devon approached her. He covered her mouth.

"Don't make me hurt you." He teased smiling.

Soon Amtrisa, Hermione's older sister, came down from her room. Having woken from her mother's and Hermione's screams.

'Gasp' "Dad stop it!" she yelled holding Hermione close to her. Hermione was shaking and crying with fear, anger and pain. "Amarisa!" Amtrisa called to her twin sister. "Come down here please!"

Amarisa came running down stairs to see what was going on. Not that she didn't know. She quickly pushed Hermione up to her room. Amarisa and her sister grabbed Devon who was beating his wife.

"Dad! Stop it! What the hell is wrong with you!" Amarisa yelled at him as he took a swing at her. He hit her on the chin. She didn't fight back, she knew he would only hurt her more. "Mom get out of here!" Amtrisa told her mother. Both girls struggled to get their father of Kris. As soon as they did Kris bolted as fast as she could up to Hermione's room. When she opened the door she saw Hermione trying to comfort her younger brothers and sister who had also woken from the horrid noise coming from below.

After another 45 minutes of yelling screaming and crying down stairs they heard the front door slam and a car start. The younger kids had fallen asleep a while ago so Hermione and her mother walked cautiously down the stairs. In the living room they found the twins holding each other on the couch. Each looking badly beaten. Everyone did. Hermione ran up to her sisters and sat between them.

"Dad went out again." Amtrisa said breathlessly. Kris hugged her three girls.

"I'm so sorry." She cried. "I didn't mean for any of this to ever happen. I love you all very much!"

:So. How was the first chapter? Hoped you liked it. Chapter two is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Runaway to Home

: Ok. Here is the 2nd chapter. Please Read and Review.

Chapter 2: Explain

"How did this start? Why was dad so angry again?" Hermione asked ,facing her mother and Amarisa sitting on the couch across from her. Amtrisa was in the kitchen getting everyone ice and something to drink.

"I'm not sure exactly." Kris started. "But I think he was drinking in his den again. Then he came up stairs and found me. We started talking about Hermione and everything about Hogwarts. He got mad because I wouldn't let him take you out of there. He became furious and started throwing things around the room. Then, he hit me in the eye." She was starting to cry. Hermione got up and sat next to her mother.

Amtrisa walked into the room. She set the drinks on the table and gave the ice to everyone else and sat by Hermione. They all sat on the couch and watched the fire(in the fireplace). Hermione soon fell asleep and Amarisa carried her to her room. Kris helped Amtrisa up the stairs to Hermione's room. Amtrisa got the worst beating of all. They all decided to sleep in Hermione's room for safety. They were afraid Devon would come home angry.

Hermione woke up and looked around the room then at her watch, it was 7:00 a.m. On the quest bed was her mother. On the floor was Amarisa, Leesil, Devrik, Latisha, Kurt, and Amtrisa was closest to Hermione. Hermione was too tired to get up so she went back to sleep. She needed her sleep, but was afraid.

Amarisa woke up shortly after Hermione had fallen asleep again. She checked her watch, it was 8:00 a.m. She looked around and got up. Amarisa went to her room to get clothes and went into her bathroom. She quickly hopped into and out of the shower and got dressed. Then she went to make breakfast down-stairs. First, she checked the basement, where his room was, and his den. She couldn't find him. So Amarisa made breakfast quickly without having to be quiet. When she was almost done Kris and Kurt came down closely followed by the little twins, and Amtrisa.

"Where's Hermione? Is she still sleeping?" Amarisa asked to everyone.

They all nodded, for they were too tired to say anything.

"Ok. Well, dads not here and I'll be right back. Help yourselves to breakfast." She called when she was half way up the stairs.

Amarisa knew that Hermione woke up in the middle of the night from horrid nightmares. She had had them since she was 6 years old. Though Hermione never told anyone what they were about. Hermione was moving around in her covers violently and kicking and punching. She opened her mouth as if she was screaming, but no sound came.

Amarisa sat on Hermione's bed shaking her. "Hermione!" Amarisa said loud enough so it didn't reach the kitchen. "Wake up! It's just a dream. Shhh. Hermione It's ok." Hermione suddenly sat up and opened her eyes crying. Amarisa held her tightly and tried to calm her sister down. "It's ok Hermione. It's ok."

Hermione wiped her eyes and looked at her sister.

"I'm sorry." Hermione half whispered.

"Don't be. Why are you sorry."

"Because I ruined this family the day I was eleven. Even before that. When I was five! I'm 16 and can't control my dreams. You and Amtrisa take care of me still!"

"No! Hermione you stop it! Dad has always been this way. We all love you. Don't you ever think differently. Ok. Listen, no one can control their dreams. If they could no one would have any. We all take care of each other. We take care and protect you because we do care and love you." Hermione hugged her sister. "Are you ok now? Do you want some breakfast?"

Hermione wiped her eyes and nodded her head.

: So, how did you like chapter two? Let me know.


	3. chapter 3

Runaway to Home

:Here's chapter three. And again I say to you, please read and review. I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to make this chapter again..

Last chapter: "No! Hermione you stop it! Dad has always been this way. We all love you. Don't you ever think differently. Ok. Listen, no one can control their dreams. If they could no one would have any. We all take care of each other. We take care and protect you because we do care and love you." Hermione hugged her sister. "Are you ok now? Do you want some breakfast?"

Hermione wiped her eyes and nodded her head.

Chapter 3: Revised!

After they were done eating and had put away their dishes they all took showers and got dressed.

"Shall we all go to the movies?" Kris said joyfully.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

"Okay, everyone in the car!"

"Potter!" Harry's Uncle Vernon called. "Boy get going on you chores. Don't make me make you."

Harry potter woke from the pounding on his door. His uncle still hadn't stopped abusing Harry. Harry did many chores everyday, and more every other day. He cooks, cleans, and does the laundry every day at least. If he doesn't finish a third of his chores before each meal, which he cooks, he is beaten and kicked into his room by Vernon and Dudley until he blacks out, most of the time.

Harry started doing laundry while cleaning the rooms next and across the laundry room. He was almost down with the laundry & all the rooms when the grandfather clock in the living room rang nine o'clock. Harry quickly reported to the kitchen to make breakfast while Uncle Vernon checked every room. Harry knew he wouldn't get any breakfast so he stuck a few things in his pockets and was ready to run.

"Potter!" Vernon called. His uncles yell made Harry and petunia jump. Harry quickly set the food down and ran to his room. Before he even reached the stairs Dudley jumped on him and pulled him down. Harry tired to defend himself but Dudley was too fat to hurt. Dudley carried Harry to his room trying not to fall down on his way up. Harry was thrown to the ground, hard, and Dudley kicked Harry against a wall.

"good boy, Dudley." Vernon said in the door way.

Dudley smiled proudly and said "thank you Daddy."

Harry heard Vernon lock all 8 locks.

Vernon was having guests over for the next two weeks and Harry would get two meals every other day, if he didn't make any noise, form Dudley.


	4. Chapter 4

Runaway to home

Chapter 4:

The grangers pulled into the garage. Kurt was the first out of the van. He walked into the house and ran back to Hermione clutching her tightly. Kris walked into the house curiously wondering what Kurt saw. Everyone else waited behind the door confused.

Smack!

Devrik kept his younger brothers and sister back as Hermione ran in after her mom followed by Amarisa and Amtrisa.

"You're not supposed to leave this house without me!" Devon yelled at his hysterical wife. "Don't ever leave this house again! Do you hear me? Everyone! Including you! Hermione." He said out of breath, as he slapped Hermione on the cheek. "Where did you go?" Pulling her and her mothers hair. "Answer me!" The others stood in shock by the door. Hcetrik, home from collage, held his sisters back.

"Let us through!" Amarisa yelled at her brother as Devon threw Kris against a wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione yelled trying to fight her father.

The four younger ones ran to the neighbors. Hcetrik ran after them, he figured they were going to get help. He chased them down and tackled them. They all did everything they could to get away, but it was no use. Amarisa was helping her mother and sister away while Amtrisa fought away her dad.

Hcetrik returned with the smaller kids and sat them down in the house with a slap on the head. They quickly ran to their rooms afraid of their brother.

Hermione was crying in a corner of her room. She locked her door and went to sleep. She woke with a soft knock at her door about 3 in the morning. She opened it thinking it was Latisha or Kurt. She was wrong; she opened it to see a tall dark image staring at her through the darkness. Suddenly she was choked and pushed back. Hermione knew who it was. The dark image locked her door again and grabbed Hermione's arm. As soon as she tried to scream they shoved a sock in her mouth. She tried to run but they twisted her arm. They ripped her night gown off then the man took off his pajamas. He pushed Hermione to her bed and he shoved his manhood into her. She tried to scream again, but it was no use. This man was strong and pinned Hermione to her bed. Hermione was hit in the face repeatedly for screaming, or trying to.

"Stop it." He said. "You're no match for me!" He pulled out of her laughing. "You ever tell anyone about this you will never see the light of day again.

The man on top of her rapped Hermione. He lasted an hour. He made sure he pulled out before he came. He wasn't dumb enough to forget that she was his sister. The man left Hermione in pain and crying.

Hermione got another night gown and tried to sleep again. She kept thinking about the man who had rapped her so many times. Hermione quietly walked to her older sister's room and lay in bed with her. There, she felt safe.

The next two night Hermione was rapped, once by her father and then by her brother. She hated both of them. They beat her by day, and rapped her by night. She needed to tell someone, but was too afraid. Her father had done this to her since she was 9 years old. She couldn't stop thinking about what her brother said to her 'you ever tell anyone about this, and you'll never see the light of day again.' Hermione was once again left in the dark feeling very alone and in pain, crying. She felt horribly violated.

-------------------

Harry had one week left of suffering to go through. Once again, Uncle Vernon put bars on Harry's windows, stronger than the last and had intercepted every damn letter for Harry. Harry had wondered what his friends were doing.

"Ron's probably eating, packing, and getting ready for school no doubt." Harry said to himself. "Hermione's most likely studying and getting ready as always. I hope they've had a better summer so far than I have had. It's almost the end of summer!"

_Dear Ron-_

_I'm sorry I haven't gotten any of your letters. Uncle Vernon intercepts them before I get a chance to see who they're from. I don't know if this letter will even get to you. I have to sneak down stairs sometime when my door is unlocked and let Hedwig stay at your house._

When Harry was allowed to leave his room he attached a letter to Hedwig. Now was Harry's only chance before he was caught socializing with his magical friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Runaway to Home

Alrighty, here's chapter 5. Hope you like it. Please read and review. I need ideas if anyone has any.

Chapter 5:

"Today is Harry's birthday!" Hermione said waking up on the floor. "I don't remember falling off? Hermione laughed. She was happy today, she didn't know why though. She was confused now. The house was quiet, although every morning was quiet. 'Something isn't right.' Hermione thought.

'_Knock Knock'_ she heard.

Who is it?" she yelled jumping up to get the door.

"Mums been taken to the hospital in an ambulance!" Devrik and Leesil yelled.

"What? What happened?" Hermione's voice was urgent.

"We don't know. Latisha woke up crying from a dream. Then she heard a big pounding noise. She cried even harder and then I woke up." Leesil said following Hermione downstairs.

"Amarisa!" Hermione yelled in the living room. "Where are you?"

There were police in the house now. Some were talking to the small kids and Amtrisa was talking to them too. They were all asked a few questions, and knew nothing.

"She's in the kitchen with Latisha and Kurt." Devrik said. Hermione ran into the room now crying.

"What happened to mom? Where are dad and Hcetrik?"

"Ok, that'll be all for now, thank you." A cop said as he opened the door. All the police left now.

Hermione gasped at what she saw. All three of her sisters had many bruises again. She couldn't take it anymore. It tore her apart seeing her siblings beaten because of her. Hermione fell to the floor crying.

Everyone just stared at her. Amtrisa walked over to Hermione and sat beside her cradling her sister in her lap.

"Hermione, please. It's ok. Everything will be fine." Amtrisa said.

"How can you say that?" Hermione said with anger. "Dad will never stop! Mom will end up in the hospital again and again until he kills her from brain damage or whatever. Then he'll kill me. He hates me and goes after all of us!" Amtrisa now held Hermione tighter trying to soothe her.

Amarisa was holding Latisha and was now sitting by her sisters. The boys soon gathered around and everyone sat in a circle holding each other for comfort.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said trying to calm down.

Amarisa spoke up, "Mom has been taken to the hospital and will remain there for a while. Dad hit her with a hammer she's lucky she got to the hospital. They won't tell us anything and they said they would call if anything came up." Everyone gasped at what they heard.

"How could he do such things? Why is daddy like this?" Latisha half cried.

"I don't know."

Hermione clung tighter to her sister trying to muffle her own cries.

They heard a car pull up and everyone quieted again. Amarisa got up to get the door when she heard someone knock. Everyone followed. She opened the door a crack, to see who it was.

"Hello. What can I help you with?" She asked looking at the man and his partner close behind.

"Hello. I'm officer Jinkins and this is my partner Quill. Who are you, and may we come in?

"Yes of course." Amarisa said opening the door and welcoming them. "My name is Amarisa. This is Amtrisa, Hermione, Kurt, Latisha, Leesil, and Devrik.

"Ok. And they are all your siblings I assume?" Quill noted. The granger kids nodded. "You are the oldest?"

"Yes Amtrisa and I are twins. We do have an older brother but he doesn't live here, he left to go to collage on yesterday, Sunday.

"Ok. I don't exactly know how to say this but your mother has been put in intensive care and will be watched constantly. Doctors do not know if she will make it out of her coma. Sorry to be the ones to tell you." Jinkins said sadly.

Hermione suddenly felt cold and dizzy. She stood up and almost fell; she regained her balance and ran to her room crying. Amarisa was speechless, they all were.

"Did any of you hear anything strange last night? Do you parents fight a lot?"

"Um, Latisha heard a strange pounding noise when she woke from a bad dream, but other than that we didn't hear anything. My parents fight a few times but always make up." Amtrisa lied staring at people watching her.

"Has your father or mother ever hit you?"

"No, never." They all lied, for they knew they would pay the price for telling the truth.

"Then where did you get the bruises?"

"We have wrestling matches when my parents go out sometimes, and we get into fights at school. No one likes us very much." Amarisa answered quickly before anyone else had a chance to answer.

The policemen looked at each other for a moment. Then Quill said, "Alright. Let's not do anymore of that alright?" He laughed. "Violence can lead to a lot of things. I wouldn't want you to end up in jail or anything. Ok that will be all. If you want to tell us anything or ask a question here's our number. You call us if there's any trouble alright? We will call you if any information comes up that you need to know."

"Officers," Devrik asked. "When will we be able to see our mother, in the hospital?"

"Soon. The doctors will let you know when you can come in. They don't want everyone to be pacing in the lobby all day and night. I think it best if you stay here. Have a good day." And with that, the two officers left.

"Anyone hungry?" Amarisa asked trying to lighten up everyone. "I'll make breakfast."

The boys raced to the kitchen and the girls laughed and ran after them.

Amarisa made something to eat and Amtrisa brought something up to Hermione, hoping she would eat. She knocked at the door three times and no answer came. "Hermione, I brought you something to eat. Please eat. I'll leave it at your door." She said. Amtrisa heard a sniffle and she left.


	6. Chapter 6

Runaway to Home

:Here's the sixth chapter. I don't want to say much, but thanks to those of you who reviewed. I appreciate it much.:

Chapter 6:

Ronald Weasley was getting very worried. Harry had only written once and he hadn't heard from Hermione at all this summer. He thought he would try writing to them once more before they went to school.

_Dear Hermione-_

_I've not heard from you or Harry all summer! What's up with you two? Please write back._

_-Ron_

_Hello Harry-_

_How's your summer been? Mine's been great! I can't believe we've only got one more week before school! Well I'd better get going. See ya!_

_-Ron_

-------------------

Hermione sat in her closet crying for hours. She wouldn't talk to anyone.

"What the hell have I ever done to deserve this?" she yelled at herself. Hermione was scared her dad would be home soon. She feared what he would do to all of them. "I cannot stay here anymore. I have to leave, for my family."

Hermione packed her thing and threw them out her window, in to the bushes, in her back yard.

She waited in her room until she knew everyone one was asleep. She was glad her dad hadn't come home. 'He must be scared too.' Laughed Hermione. She unlocked her door and walked to Devrik's room. Hermione packed a few of his things and slowly crept to her room window, and lowered his bag to the ground. She silently woke Devrik.

"Devrik….Wake up" she whispered. He rolled around in his bed to see why he was being woken up.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" He whispered a little loud.

"Shhh! someone might here you! Now get up. I've packed a few of your clothes and you can pack a few other things you might need. Okay." She explained. "I'll tell you why later just now we need to hurry."

"Okay."

She walked out of Devrik's room and down the hall into the small twins' room. She quietly gathered a few clothes for them and a small blanket and pillow. She dropped them out their own window as it was so close to Hermione and Devrik's things. Then she got their money containers as she knew her mom had put money in their room for emergencies only, she only took half… then she walked over to Leesil and Latisha to wake them up. She said the same thing to them as she told Devrik.

"Why are we leaving?" Latisha asked.

"I will tell you when we get out of here. Now move!" She whispered back.

Hermione walked back to her room and wrote a quick note to the rest of her siblings. Then she walked back out into the hall where she met Devrik. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when a tear fell from Hermione's face.

Hermione quickly brushed them away.

"Stay here." She said firmly to Devrik. "Wait here for the twins, then lowers their bags out the window and then let the twins down and you climb out and wait for me on the ground. Okay." Devrik nodded his understandment. But he was still very confused as to why Hermione was acting like this.

Hermione turned away and walked to her older brother's room. She quickly found his stash of money and grabbed all of it.

She walked past her older sister's room afraid that they would wake up if they heard Hermione, as they are light sleepers. Hermione continued to cautiously walk to her parent's room.

The coast was clear so she took her time in counting out a fourth of her mother's money and all of her father's money. She knew the rest of her family would pay for that but they needed it to survive.

Then Hermione carefully walked down the stairs and down another set of stairs to her fathers den. She was always very scared to walk down there because of the very little light. She quickly found her dad's secret stash and stole all of it. She didn't care that he would be broke but she did however care deeply for her family so she wrote a quick note saying I.O.U. –Hermione. She quickly ran up to the main level breathing very hard.

Devrik grabbed the twin's bags and lowered them and dropped them. Then he told the twins to slowly lower themselves down to the ground. He was surprised at how well they did. And then He slowly lowered himself and got to the ground safely. He was holding onto the rope not sure of what to do with it when the other end of the rope hit him on the head. The twins tried very hard to stifle their laughter.

Devrik was scared and got really close to the house so the person looking out the window wouldn't see him, but no one was there. He ran over to the twins and told them to pick up their own bags and sit by them. They all tensed when they saw a dark figure walking towards them.

"Hermione?" Leesil asked the figure.

"Yeah?" Hermione replied. They all sighed when they heard her voice. When she got close enough she handed each of them a flashlight. "Here. Turn 'em on. Don't shine them at houses, cars, or other people. Follow me." Hermione explained and grabbed her trunk and pulled it on its wheels. She didn't like the fact that it made a lot of noise on the cement so she walked in the grass.

The night was silent. They walked alone the sidewalk until they reached the park. Hermione sat down on the curb and waited. For what Devrik didn't know, but sat next to her and the twins did the same. They all soon found out why they were waiting.

The night bus appeared before them.

"Good Evening. My name is Stanley Shackpipe and I will be your conductor for tonight." Stan read off a piece of paper.

"Hermione." She said shaking his hand. "Devrik, Latisha, and Leesil. "She pointed at her siblings.

"'Ello." Hermione walked onto the bus and waited for the rest to follow. Devrik was a bit hesitant but followed the twins. Stanley got all their bags onto the bus.

"Don't be scared. You'll get used to it." Hermione assured them all. "Grab and bed and get some rest while you can." Hermione turned to Stan and said, "Harry Potter's house please."

"Alright." Said Stan. "Take it away Ern!" The knight bus took of and Hermione fell on a bed. A few minutes later the bus pulled up in front of the Dursley's house.

"Wait here please. And Watch the others please." Stan nodded and helped Hermione down.

Hermione walked to the backyard of the Dursley's knowing their front door would be locked. She found an open window and quickly crawled through it. She looked around for a light but found none.

"Oh well, I can do this in the dark." Hermione quickly found her way to Harry's room, and tried to slowly open it. But the knob wouldn't turn.

"Shit. I need a key." Hermione slowly opened the door down the hall to find it was Dudley's room. "Ewe. What a pig." She laughed.

She checked the door across from Dudley's and this time found the right room, Uncle Vernon's. She looked around the room for some keys and found ones that looked like car keys and ones that looked like house keys,

"Ah!" She whispered. "There they are." She walked across the room slowly and o so very quietly. On Vernon's bedside table was a big ring of keys big and small.

"These have to be them." She quickly covered her mouth; she was standing very close to Uncle Vernon. He snorted and rolled over. It seemed like the whole room shook with him. Hermione stifled a laugh and walked carefully, but a bit quicker this time to Harry's room.

Harry woke to the sound of his locks being unlocked. He pretended to be asleep but was prepared to be beaten.

"Harry?" He heard a sot voice.

"Hermione?" He called back.

"Yes... shhh. Come on lets go to the Weasleys. Do you want to come?"

"Hermione, why are you here?"

"I'll tell you in a bit. Are you coming or not?" She asked one last time.

"Sure. Anything is better than this dump." Harry said after a brief hesitation.

Within a few minutes Harry had packed his things and locked his door, with his many locks, again. He and Hermione walked out the back door after Hermione put back the keys. They jumped on the bus and thanked them for waiting.

"So." Harry said, sitting on a bed next to Hermione's, when the bus began to move. "Are you going to tell me why you came to my house?

"I ran away Harry." She replied sighing with relief written all over he face. "With my brothers and sister."

"Your wha-." Harry said shocked. "You have siblings? Since when? Why didn't you tell Ron and me?"

"I was told not to by my father. Long story."

"We've got time."

"No no. Maybe later."

"So will you tell me why you ran away with your siblings? And are they all magic?"

"Shhh. No not know. I will tell you and Ron together so I don't have to explain it twice. I just needed to be away from my house." Hermione looked teary eyed. She turned around to look at her siblings, she felt sorry for leaving the others but she would go back for them. 'I hope.' She thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Runaway to Home

: I'll try to make this chapter longer. But it's a little hard for me to write long chapters because im really busy during the summer. And I will try to update quicker.

Chapter 7:

Hermione knocked on the door of the Weasleys house.

"Hermione, they're probably asleep." Harry said worried.

"I know." She answered trying to open the door, but to her surprise the door opened by it self.

Standing in the door was Ronald Weasley.

"Ron. Oh thank goodness it's you." Hermione said hugging him.

"What the bloody hell are you guys doing here now?"

"Sorry Ron. But I had to get away from home. Can we come in? It's a little cold."

"Wha-. Oh right. Sorry." He moved out of the way so they could come in. He watched as Harry walked in followed by 2 boys and a girl closely skittering in and Hermione.

"Hermione, who are they?" Ron looked puzzled.

Hermione didn't answer.

She led her brothers and sister into Ron's living room. "I'm really sorry to impose on you like this Ron, but I needed to leave my house. Would it be okay if they slept here?" Hermione asked tired, and pointed to her siblings.

"Um. Sure." Ron grabbed four blankets and handed them to Hermione. "Who are they?"

"These are my siblings. This is Devrik, Latisha & Leesil." As she said their names they smiled at Ron. Then she turned to her siblings and said, "This is Ron and Harry. They go to school with me."

"Oh." Said Devrik.

"You guys try to go to sleep and I am going to talk to Ron and Harry. Okay?" they nodded and each grabbed a blanket from Hermione. Harry Hermione and Ron walked to the kitchen. "Thanks Ron. I'm really sorry I haven't written. I've been…..busy. How was your summer Harry?"

"Not as good as I hoped." Harry smiled. "You?" Hermione closed her eyes and a tear trickled down her cheek. "Hermione? What's wrong? "Harry and Ron said worried.

"I didn't have a great summer." Suddenly Harry noticed a couple bumps and bruises on Hermione's arms and neck.

"Hermione were you hit? Who hit you?" Hermione looked up at him.

"Please don't tell anyone, I'm already going to be in trouble for running away. He'll kill my family if anyone finds out." Hermione leaned against the wall letting tears fall from her face. Ron was shock. He had always thought Hermione had a great life.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell us to come get you?"

"I couldn't. My dad wanted to take me out of school, because he hates our kind. He'd kill me if you came and took me.

Harry realizing that this was hard for Hermione to confess pulled Hermione into a hug. "Hermione." He said softly, "Ron and I are your best friends and we would do anything to help you." Hermione felt warm in Harry's arms. She let Harry just hold her comfortingly.

Ron patted Hermione on the back and hugged her a bit, "yeah. We care about you, and we will help you in anyway we can. We would go out of our way for you Hermione." Hermione pulled away from Harry and hugged Ron and Harry both. "Thank you, both of you." Hermione cried. "You don't know what that means to me." She let go of them, to compose herself again.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat at the kitchen table talking for an hour before realizing it was 3am. And needed sleep.

Harry and Hermione each grabbed a blanket and found a spot on the floor.

Harry woke up very early that morning. The sun was just rising and it was completely quiet. Harry loved it. He sat on a chair and looked out a window watching the sun rise. Harry sat there for about a half hour before he heard footsteps on the stairs. He forgot, he wasn't the only one who was up at the crack of dawn each morning. Even though he knew Mrs.Weasley would know that he was here, he didn't feel like talking so he quickly got back under his blanket and pretended to sleep. He saw Mrs.Weasley walk by into the kitchen. A few minutes later he smelled breakfast cooking and heard Mrs.Weasley humming to herself. Next to Harry, Hermione was still sleeping, as were all her siblings. Harry smiled when he heard Ron coming down the stairs. He got to his feet and walked over to Ron standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Hungry?" Ron asked.

"Famished." Harry laughed.

Together the two boys walked into the kitchen and waited for Mrs.Weasley to realize they were standing there.

"Ahhh! Hello Harry!" She said running over to him and giving him a big hug.

"Mom! Let him breathe." Ron laughed. "And be quiet. There are still people sleeping."

"Who?" Came another voice from the doorway.

"Ohh. Hermione!" she gave Hermione a big hug too, and asked, "when did you both get here, I didn't know you were coming now? Are you hungry dears?"

"The pair laughed at how fast Mrs.Weasley could talk.

"I'm hungry." All three, soon to be, 6 years said. When they sat at the table Hermione turned to Mrs. Weasley and said, "Sorry Mrs.Weasley. We should have owled you, but I had some trouble at home and I brought Harry here with me," she paused debating if she should tell Mrs.Weasley about her siblings. "And my younger siblings."

"Ohh. Hermione I didn't know you had siblings. Are they hungry?"

"Yes, I have 3 sister and 4 brothers. And they are still sleeping. I'm sorry, but I had to bring them with me. You see, my father isn't too fond of our kind. And they are the only ones in my family who are magical also. But please don't mention it around them, them being magical. They don't know yet. My brother Devrik, has shown signs of being a wizard but I hid it from him and the twins, Latisha and Leesil will be showing sings any year." Harry saw a tear fall from Hermione face as she looked away into the living room.

"Hermione, may I ask what that trouble was?"

"It was nothing really. My dad just wanted me to have a normal life, he only wants the best for me and I understand that. But he doesn't understand that my place is at Hogwarts."

"Muggles can be like that sometimes." Hermione looked like she was glaring at Mrs. Weasley for calling her parents muggles. "It will be all better in no time dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she gave Harry, Ron, and Hermione a plate of pancakes. "Oh and tomorrow dears we go to Sirius' house." Ron watched as Harry's face lit up with joy, from the thought of seeing Remus, but then he saw Harry frown and knew he was thinking about their 5th year..

Just then they heard 2 sets of foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Morning Mum,-" George said.

"Morning Harry,-" Fred said.

"Hermione,-"

"Ron."

"What's for breakfast?" The Weasley twins said sitting at the table in their usual spots.

"Pancakes dears." Mrs. Weasley responded. "How'd you sleep? Are you hungry?

"Great. Famished."

Mrs.Weasley set a plate full of pancakes in front of Fred and George. "Is Ginny still asleep?

"Nah. She's in the shower."

Hermione finished eating and got up to put her plate in the sink but while she, quickly, looked over to Mrs.Weasley and looked back at her plate it had somehow vanished. Or so she thought. Hermione looked over at the twins to see George holding his wand out and Fred laughing, soon joined by Ron and Harry.

"You know just because you can do magic outside of school now doesn't mean you need to do it every minute of your life!" Hermione yelled at the immature twins. And she turned and glared at Harry and Ron.

"Oh come on now Hermione. We're just having a bit 'o' fun with yeh!" Fred laughed.

George slowly guided the plate to the sink and continued to eat.

Hermione walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room to check on her siblings.

"Jeesh. What's her problem." George asked to no one in particular. Everyone at the table laughed besides Harry. He knew what was her problem, but didn't want to say..

"What's wrong with Hermione?" A familiar voice said in the door way. "And when did she get here? Oh hiya Harry."

"Morning Ginny." Harry said getting up to help Hermione is she needed it.

Hermione walked into the living room to find Devrik already up and looking around, and waking the twins. "Morning." She said to him. "Sleep well?"

Devrik looked at her confused. "Where are we?"

"We are at the Weasleys. Are you hungry?"

"Starved." He said longing for food. Lately Hermione noticed that he has been eating more and more, he reminded her of Ron. 'He must be going through a growth spurt.' She laughed.

"Okay. Wake up Leesil." She told him.

Hermione walked over to Latisha and shook her should lightly. "Latisha? Wake up. It's time for breakfast."

Latisha mumbled something Hermione couldn't understand and opened her eyes.

Hermione picked Latisha up and held onto Leesils hand while Devrik followed Hermione into the kitchen where they found 3 red haired kids sitting at the table, Ron, and an older Red haired Lady putting pancakes on a plate. "Where's Harry?" Hermione asked anyone that would answer, as she set Latisha on her feet. "Latisha, Lessil, Devrik, this is Ginny, she goes to school with me and is a grade younger. And these boys," She pointed at the Weasley twins, "Are Fred and George. Everyone these are my brothers and sister."

"Hermione?" Ginny asked. "You never told me you had siblings." Ginny Weasley said smiling at the younger kids.

"I wasn't allowed to. My parents thought it better to say I was an only child. Don't ask me why, cause I don't know that one." She laughed a little to herself.

Mrs.Weasley walked up to Hermione's little siblings and smiled at them. She was trying very hard not to scare them and not to hug them with her great bear hugs she gave Hermione and harry. "Hello. Are you hungry, dears?" she said to them. She didn't wait for an answer she just told them to have a seat and went back to the kitchen to get them each a plate of pancakes.

Hermione directed each of them where to sit and she sat down next to Latisha and Devrik. She sat and talked to Ginny while she waited for her siblings to finish eating so she could show them the rest of the house, knowing that they won't really need to know where everything was here because they would be going to sirius' house tomorrow.

When everyone finished eating Hermione took her brothers and sister up stairs where she showed them where the bathroom was and where they could change or something. And then she told them about harry's godfather's house.

Hermione brought them back to the living room and let them do want they wanted. Hermione was still wondering where harry was, seeing as she didn't see them during her tour and he wasn't with ron. 'He must be outside' she thought.

Hermione walked out the back door and walked around the outside until she spotted him sitting by the Weasley's garden fence and looking up at the sky. He didn't notice her until she ws about five feet away and she said, "hi Harry."

"Hey 'Mione" He replied lazily. "Is something wrong?" he said sitting up looking at her face.

"No, I was just looking for you, wondering if something was bugging you." She stifled a small giggle. Harry smiled at her for caring. "Is there?" She sat down next to him.

"No. I'm just thinking about this year in school. And what is going to happen in the future."

"Ahh." Hermione didn't know what to say about that. She knew he was thinking about Sirius. "Harry, Are you thinking about Sirius?" She questioned slowly, for fear of him bursting with madness.

Harry didn't answer for a while, "Yeah." He said in a sad voice.

Hermione wanted to hug him and tell him everything will be alright, but she knew soon it would get worse after it got better.

"I was so happy the day I found out Sirius wasn't the one who killed my parents and was the only family I had on this earth, now I truly am an orphan."

"You still have friends Harry, and the Weasley's can be close enough to call family." Hermione inched a little further towards Harry and put her arm on his shoulder.

Harry looked up at Hermione with tears in his eyes longing to fall from his cheeks. Hermione couldn't take it anymore she hated seeing her best frined in pain, She pulled harry into a small hug.

:Hope that was long enough for you.. That's all I could think up for now.. hope u liked it… plz plz plz read and review.:


	8. Chapter 8

**Runaway to Home**

:Here everyone, sorry but I know this chapter is going to suck because I haven't updated in so long, and im sooo sorry….. but I need reviews, for all my stories.

So here's chapter8 anyways.

Chapter 8:

Back in the house Mrs. Weasley was talking to Mr. Weasley about why Hermione brought her siblings.

"Ah, Hello Harry and Hermione. Welcome back. How was each of your summer's?" Mr. Weasley asked them as they walked in.

"Alright, and you Mr.Weasley?" Harry answered.

Mr.Weasley started rambling on about something about something at the ministry but Harry let it go in one ear and out the other.

During that after noon everyone decided to play a game of quiddtich. Mr. Weasley being the score keeper and Mrs. Weasley cooking dinner with Hermione's siblings helping each.

Fred, Ginny, Bill and Ron were on one team and Charlie, Hermione, Harry, and George were on the other.

The game was tied 100 to 100 and Harry, nor Bill, couldn't find the snitch, but whether he wanted to continue or not everyone else was hungry.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley yelled out the window. Everyone stopped playing or doing whatever it was they were doing and ran to the dinner table. Harry was the last to sit down, he had to find the snitch and catch it. 'Figures, as soon as I find and catch the snitch dinner's ready!' he told himself getting off his broom and putting the snitch in his pocket.

Mrs. Weasley had prepared everyone's favorites. She made turkey and ham from the meat section. Peas, corn, and salad, bread, spaghetti, and mashed potatoes with gravy. For an hour everyone was passing food bowls around the table and stuffing their faces with food. Hermione was the first to finish. She ate one plate of food, and didn't have the heart to eat anymore. So she sat and waited for her siblings to finish.

Devrik finished next, then the twins. "Please excuse us everyone." Hermione said motioning for her siblings to follow. They all got up and left the table.

"Hermione why did you bring us here, and not Kurt?" Devrik said.

"Because Kurt wasn't in the same danger you all were in."

"We were in danger?"

"Yes. Stop asking questions. I need you all to behave yourself. Tonight me and Harry are going to go back and get the rest of the family. Okay? Then we are going to ask my headmaster at school if he can do something for you guys. Okay. Dad will never touch you guys again. He and Hcetrik can have the house and we will move."

"Hermione, Don't go back. He'll hurt you again." Latisha said.

"I know. That's why I'm bringing Harry with me, so that if I get hurt he can get everyone else out and get help for me if I tell him to."

"Hermione. I want to go with." Devrik said.

"No. You can't. You're too little and this whole thing started because of me and I have to end it and save everyone else."

Harry walked into the room.

"Harry, I need your help." Hermione stated. "But we can't tell anyone else, not even Ron."

"Okay?" Harry was confused. 'What was Hermione thinking about?' He asked himself.

Hermione sent the kids up to change and get ready for bed.

"Harry, I want you to come back with me. I need to get my other siblings out. And my mother." Hermione's eyes welled up with tears threatening to fall.

"You have more siblings?" Harry said surprised not noticing Hermione crying.

"Harry please. You're the only person I trust to help me and do as I say."

"Oh, Hermione I will help in any way I can. But why are you going back? You're going to get hurt."

"I know. That's why we are going tonight and you are coming with so if anything happens to me, you will save my mother and other siblings. I will get myself away from him, unless my older brother is there. Then I will need you to get the police or Dumbledore and the Weasleys."

"Okay Hermione." Harry hugged her tightly and let her go help her siblings. Harry didn't know what to do so he tried to help Mrs. Weasley clean but was kicked out of the kitchen the second her touched a dish.

"Harry, you don't need to do anything here."

Harry walked away and sat down on a chair across from Ron and listened to Charlie and Bill talk about what they did during school time. And how they have to go back to their works tomorrow.

Harry didn't notice but slowly everyone had gotten up to go to bed and Hermione was waving her hand in front if his face.

"Harry!" She said sofly.

"What?" Harry asked quickly coming out of his daydream. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Everyone is almost asleep. And I'm going to make sure my siblings are okay and then we will leave."

"Mmkay." Harry said getting up. "Hermione, how are we getting there and back?"

"We are taking the nightbus there and floo powder, so will you grab the powder and meet me outside."

Hermione tucked in her siblings and told them she loved them more than anything and grabbed her wand.

Harry grabbed the powder and put on a long sleeve shirt and grabbed his wand then walked out side where Hermione was already waiting.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Hermione said trying to sound brave.

Harry offered Hermione his hand and she took it. Together they walked to the street and Harry held his wand out for the night bus.

:Hey people... sorry this is sooo short...im trying to update all my stories beforethe weekend is over...so i can do school work...ick! but i hope someone liked this...bye..:

Koecher


	9. Chapter 9

Runaway to Home

:_hope y'all like it….and thanks to everyone who reviewed…..i love them! Keep it up… hope this is as good as you expected!_

Chapter 9

Harry and Hermione stood in front of Hermione's house an hour later. Every light in the house was off except for one and Hermione wasn't sure who would be up at this time, not even her father. Hermione walked up to the door and unlocked it silently with her key, Harry stood behind her waiting, for what he did not know.

"Be very quiet and don't go anywhere with out me." Hermione whispered once inside. Harry nodded not wanting to make any noise. Hermione walked up the stairs and skipped the third to last step, and Harry followed her every move. Hermione first walked into the last bedroom on the left, it was her oldest sisters' room. She was very surprised to see that they were both awake and hugging each other and trying to stop their sobs. Hermione dropped on the bed next to them.

"I'm sorry you guys." She was trying not to cry. "I'm so sorry, but I had to leave. I couldn't take it anymore."

"Hermione!" Amarisa almost screamed. "We were so worried and mom hasn't moved from her bed since you left. Dad went off the wall, he hit everyone of us."

"Is he here?"

"No, he's out looking for you guys. He keeps saying, 'how far could a bitch with 3 kids get?' and he hasn't stopped looking since yesterday at noon." Amtrisa replied. "why did you come back, why didn't you send us an owl or anything."

"I have to get the rest of you out. You don't deserve to be treated like that. And especially our mom. I can't leave you guys here." Hermione noticed Amarisa looking at Harry. "Oh sorry guys, this is one of my best friends, Harry Potter."

"Oh." Amarisa smiled. "I've heard about you. I'm Amarisa, some people call me Risa and this is my twin sister Amtrisa-"

"Some people call me Amy." Amtrisa smiled.

Harry shook their hands and looked at his watch. "Hermione, we have to hurry."

Hermione nodded. "You guys pack one bag each and be very quiet and meet me and Harry in the back yard. We are going to go get mom and Kurt."

Before walked into her mother's room she heard a door open and saw Kurt standing in the hallway.

"Hermione?" He whispered.

"Shh!" She nodded. He ran up to her and she picked him up and gave him a big hug.

"I thought you left me forever." He said.

"Kurt, I love you too much to ever leave you. You know that." She put him down and ruffled his hair. He gave her a big smile and held her hand while they walked into their mother's room. Hermione sat next to her mother on the bed and was brought into a big hug.

"Oh, Hermione, Are you alright?" Kris said to her daughter.

"Yes mum, I'm fine and so are the others. Mum, we have to get out of here." She paused. "Tonight, so pack one bag and meet the other twins out in the back yard in a few minutes okay."

"Hermione, we can't leave?"

"Why not?"

"He'll come back." She whispered crying. "He'll find us trying to leave. And," Hermione gave her mother another hug.

"Mum, don't worry, if he tries to hurt anyone I'll hex him."

"Hermione, you could get expelled."

"But it's worth it. I can't let him hurt any of us anymore." Kris nodded and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Mum, this is Harry, he will help you get down stairs."

Harry looked at Hermione, "I'm not letting you go anywhere alone." He said firmly.

"Please Harry, I'll just be down the hall helping Kurt, if he wants me so bad he can have me but I can't let him hurt anyone else because of me." Harry sighed, he couldn't win.

Hermione and Kurt finished packing and met Harry back in the hallway. "I'm going to make sure the twins made it out and shut all the doors and make it look like we are all here." Harry nodded but kept listening for any car to come down the road. He helped Kris down the stairs and out the back door and met Amy on the porch.

"I'm going to go back and help Hermione, don't go anywhere."

Harry met Hermione in her room taking one last look at it before it was gone forever.

"Hermione?" Harry said softly. "Why did we make everyone go outside if we are flooing?"

"Because we are going to use our big fire pit so we can go in two groups, the others might not make it without us so we need to say the place and hold on to everyone."

Harry nodded. Suddenly they heard the front door open and close angrily. "Harry!" Hermione whispered frantically. She pulled him in to her room and they both hid behind the door.

They saw her father look in to everyone's room and walk back down stairs. Hermione's plan had worked. Slowly they both crept to the stairs and quietly got to the last step. Hermione heard cupboards slamming shut so she went through the living room and Harry followed. They waited for her father to walk somewhere else so they could sneak outside but he wasn't moving. Hermione saw her father move into another room but couldn't figure out where he went and was almost to the door, following Harry but something pulled her back.

She screamed and was thrown against the wall. "So, you thought you could get away again without me knowing eh? Well guess what, you failed! Your taking my children and wife away from me you little whore!"

"Leave her alone!" Harry yelled.

"Harry! Don't, let me handle this!" Hermione yelled back.

"Aww, look, Whoremione brought back a little wimp to help save MY family!" Devon grabbed Hermione's arm and threw her away from him. "Don't bother getting up!" He walked to the back door and Harry saw the faces of Kurt and Kris and stood in the way of Devon.

"Leave them alone." Harry demanded. "They did nothing to you."

"No, but you just did so get out of my way!" He didn't wait for Harry to move he just pushed Harry out of the way and opened to door. Devon pulled in Kurt and Kris, then Amarisa and Amtrisa. "Where the hell do you think your going?"

"We are leaving this god forsaken hell hole!" Amarisa yelled out before anyone else could answer.

"you cannot leave, you are MY children."

"No!" Kris yelled.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would shout out." Devon grabbed Kris' hair and pulled him towards her. "And what do you mean by no?"

"Amy and Risa are old enough to leave home, they just stay here and help the rest of us. The younger twins aren't yours."

"What the hell do you mean!" Devon was furious. "They are to mine, the only way they couldn't is if you.." Devon knew what she meant. "you little slut!" He screamed and threw Kris at the wall. Amy and Risa couldn't do anything they were to afraid and weak from the last time they fought their father, when Hermione left.

"Leave them alone, let them all go with Harry." Hermione screamed when her father was walking towards Kurt. "You can have me!" Hermione stood up and held her arms out like she was surrendering. She looked towards her sisters and they nodded. Kurt was about to run to Hermione but the twins held him back crying. Harry took Kris and the twins followed him to the fire pit. Harry looked back to see Devon following them and Hermione walking after him.

"Come back here. I want my wife back!" Devon yelled. "I want to know who the bastard was!"

"Don't touch them! You want me because you hate me. Take me! Don't take this out on them, they did nothing to you." Harry watched again as Hermione's father hit her in the gut and Hermione fell to the ground crying.

"The Burrow!" Harry yelled once everyone was in the fire pit. Hermione screamed as Harry and the rest of her family left.

"You will pay, you bitch!" Devon pulled Hermione by her hair across the yard and back into the house. He brought her inside and through her down the stairs to his den and locked the basement door. Hermione lay on the floor in the basement in a ball crying.

There was nothing she could do, she feared for her life. 'But I would die for my family!' she thought to herself. 'but I should also fight for them too!' she yelled back in her mind.

Her father was hovering over her, she kicked him in the knee and heard a crack.

"You bitch!" He yelled. She slapped him across the face.

"I hate you! How could you be so cruel to all of us!" While he was on the floor she kicked him in the back. "All I ever wanted was love! Not rape and abuse. It's not my fault I'm a witch." She kicked him in the head.

Her father put his head back and laughed standing up again. Hermione didn't flinch as he slapped her across the face. He didn't say anything her just picked her up and threw her through a door and all the way into his den. She pinned her down and sat on her and put his knees on her arms so she couldn't move. He punched her until he himself saw the bruises forming on her face and blood was coming out of her nose and mouth. He finally let her up. He was holding something behind his back but didn't show it.

"Alright." He said smiling. "you want to go, go! This is your last chance." Hermione didn't waste anytime and tried to run back up the stairs but she lost her breath and felt something coil around her stomach and hit her back, it felt like 1,000 bees stinging her around the place where the whip was. He pulled her back down the stairs laughing.

"To late!"

"You are cruel, I don't know what my mother ever saw in you." Hermione said and spat in his face. His smile faded and he stomped on her knee. Hermione couldn't take so much pain, she blacked out.

Devon continued to beat her and take her clothes off, he knew she was still breathing and alive. He ripped her jeans off and looked at her body, he liked her body she was only in her bra and underwear. He took his time taking off his clothes and then took her bra off and sucked her boobs painfully until they were bruised. He ripped her underwear off and pushed inside her.

He laughed and slightly screamed when he climaxed. Hermione woke up while he was inside her and started screaming and thrashing trying to get him off her. He just pushed harder inside her and hit her harder. He finally pulled out of her. Hermione was about to try and move away from him but he pulled her back by her hair and pushed her on her stomach. He gave her anal sex and when her back had scratches from his nails and her thighs were all red and turning purple he threw her on the floor.

Hermione saw her wand sticking out of her pants. While her father thought she was unable to move and putting his clothes back on Hermione pulled every inch of energy in her body left and grabbed her wand.

"STUPEFY!" She yelled with all her might and grabbed all her clothes. He father was shocked and fell to the floor. Hermione ran out side and pulled the extra bag of floo powder she grabbed incase of emergency.

'I wonder why Harry or the Weasley's haven't come for me yet?' she asked herself putting her shirt on quickly.

"You bitch!" She heard her father yell from inside the kitchen. She quickly grabbed her wand and poured the powder of her.

"The Burrow!" She said loud and clear.

Harry put Kurt down in a chair and Kris on the couch. "I'll be right back everyone. Stay here. I'm going to get Hermione help."

Harry ran up to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room and ran inside. "Harry!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. She was shocked he had never just barged in on them. "What's wrong? What's the rush?"

"Hermione! She needs help. Now. Where is Mr. Weasley?"

"He went to the Ministry, they had an emergency going on." She said getting out of bed to stand next to him. "What does Hermione need help with?"

"We went back to her house to get the rest of her family and she made me promise I would get her family out of there first. And I did. And then he was walking towards us and Hermione told him to take her! That she was what he wanted. We need to get back to her house now!"

"Harry dear, who wanted her?"

"I can't explain everything, Hermione needs help now. Some one who can stop a muggle and use their wand for fighting or something."

"Harry! We can't use magic on muggles!"

"but we have to! Hermione needs help now!"

"Harry,"

"Mrs. Weasley, I have to go back for her. I can't leave her to be killed!" Mrs. Weasley put her hand over her heart shocked at how Harry was talking.

"Harry, I'm sure she isn't in that much trouble."

Harry slapped himself on the forehead. "come and talk to her mother and other siblings." When Harry got back downstairs all of Hermione's siblings and her mother were in the living room, crying and holding each other, they were helpless to Hermione and knew it. Ginny was awake and sitting by Devrik and Ron, who had also been woken by Harry's screams.

Harry was crying and Ginny got up to give him a hug. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let Harry out of arms reach while she tried to calmly talk to Hermione's mother.

"You don't know my husband. Please, if you can help my daughter help her!" Kris cried. "he will kill her if he has a chance enough and she gives up. She begged him to let us go and she will pay for letting us go and for the mistake I made a few years ago." Kris put her face in her hands and cried.

Mrs. Wealsey shook her head. "This doesn't make any sense, if Hermione was in trouble why didn't she tell anyone?" She looked at Ron and Harry and Ginny.

"She was afraid he would hurt her again." Ron said calmly. "she was afraid he would hurt her family if he couldn't hit her."

Harry had only been back at the burrow for a half hour and was pacing impatiently around mrs. Weasley. "Harry!" She yelled. "For goodness sakes stop pacing, your making me nervous."

"I'm waiting for Mr. Wealsey to get back so he can go with me to help Hermione!" He snapped back.

Suddenly Hermione landed on the logs in the fire pit, unmoving. She had used all of her energy to save her family and herself and get to the burrow.

Kris, who was sitting right next to the fire place, screamed. "Hermione!" She and Amy picked up Hermione who was now crying dry tears. "I'm so sorry!"

Kris held her daughter close and rocked in her chair. Harry slowly approached Hermione and her family.

"Mrs. Weasley," He said softly looking at Hermione in her mothers arms. "GET HELP!" He yelled turning at her. She flinched and got a first aid kit and wrote a letter to Dumbledore asking him to bring Madam Pomfrey. "We need to put her in a nice warm bed." Harry said to Hermione's mother. She looked up at him and nodded. Amarisa took Hermione and followed ron and Ginny to a room Hermione could have all to herself. Harry helped Kris up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley performed a spell on a closet in the house so the rest of Hermione's family could sleep.

"I'm sure you're all very tired, and I promise you Hermione will be feeling better soon." Mrs. Weasley assured everyone looking at her in surprise, they didn't know that Hermione would be able to do that one day also.

"Can I stay with Hermione?" Kris said.

"Me too!" Kurt asked holding his mothers hand. He looked like he had been crying his eyes out.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "But, only until the nurse gets here, she likes to be alone with the patient while she works." Mrs. Weasley gave Harry, Ron and Ginny a big hug and told them she was going back to bed and would be making breakfast in a few hours and told them to get as much sleep as they could get. They all nodded and went off to bed, except for Harry. He waited outside Hermione's door until Kris and Kurt came out.

"Harry?" Kris poked Harry awake. "I think you should get some sleep, in an actual bed."

Harry stood up and nodded. "And I want to thank you for taking care of my Hermione and trying to save her. I know she'll always be safe with you."

"Do you mind if I go in a see her?" Harry asked as Kris gave him a nice hug. She shook her head and walked into her own room. "G'night." Harry whispered.

Harry looked at Hermione's frail body in the bed. Bruises covered every inch of her. Mrs. Weasley had managed to stop the bleeding but she couldn't do anything about the broken bones. Her body shook occasionally. Her mouth was cut in three different places and her nose looked broken in many places. She had cuts on her arms and big red hand marks to go with them. Even over the purple bruises you could see hand prints.

"Harry?" Hermione said.

Harry stood up wide-eyed. "Yes?"

She didn't answer. 'She must be talking in her sleep.' He thought. He didn't want to touch her but he kneeled next to her bed ready to help her if she woke up or started moving to much, she could hit a really sore spot again or start bleeding from her nose again.

"Harry, come back." She said rocking back and forth. "Harry, don't leave me."

'She's having a dream about me?' He thought. "Hermione, I'm right here, I'm right next to you, always." He tried to get through to her in her sleep. He wasn't ever sure if the subconscious mind could hear other people talking to them.

Suddenly Hermione sat up and looked around the room, not noticing Harry sitting on the floor now. She put her face in her hands and started crying.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered. "What's wrong?" He stood up and pulled her hands gently away from her face to look at her. She pulled him close to her and cried into him as he sat on the bed holding her. Harry pulled her away and Hermione looked shocked. Harry set her back on the bed and pushed himself farther on the bed so he was leaning against the wall and pulled Hermione on his lap and pulled the covers over both of them. "I'm sorry Hermione." He said as she put her hands around his back and he gently held her back and head. He stroked her hair softly. "I wanted to go back, but Mr. Weasley wasn't here and I couldn't go back by myself. I am so sorry I didn't go back."

"Harry?" Hermione finally said. "Don't be sorry, he wanted me and he got me. But he didn't get my family, because you were there. I don't blame you or anyone else. I was stupid and paid the price, but my family and friends are safe and he can't find me here."

Hermione gave Harry a smile, Harry couldn't help but give a little smile. "Thank you Harry."

"Any time Hermione. Now, do you want me to wait here with you until Madam Pomfrey gets here or leave you alone?" Harry asked.

"can't you stay with me until morning?" Hermione asked with tears forming in her eyes again. Harry shook his head.

"I will ask her and you might be able to request it. If Dumbledore comes I'm sure I can convince him to let me stay."

With that said, they heard to front door open and three sets of foot steps coming up the stairs to Hermione's room. They both stayed there and didn't move a muscle until the saw Dumbledore's form standing in Hermione's door way. Harry gave a long sigh. Dumbledore held the door open for Madam Pomfrey and Arthur Weasley.

"Ah, Harry, Hermione." Arthur said. "Harry, how are you?"

"I'm not so good Mr. Weasley." Arthur nodded his head and let Dumbledore talk.

"Harry, Hermione, It is good to see you both again. But it's not the way I would have liked to see you. Hermione I'm dreadfully sorry you went through all that. We could have stopped him. But, that's to talk about another time. Madam Pomfrey will fix you up Hermione and you will be better before school begins." Dumbledore nodded to Madam Pomfrey. "She asks that Hermione and her be left alone will she works on helping Hermione."

"But Professor, I would feel much better and calmer and more relaxed if Harry was in at least the same room as me. Please?" Hermione asked to Dumbledore and Poppy.

"I would stay out of the way, I just don't think I'll be able to sleep until I know Hermione will sleep without pain." Harry added.

Dumbledore looked at Madam Pomfrey and she nodded. "But you must stay out of the way and if I tell you to do something for me, you must do it." Poppy said. Harry nodded and slid out from under Hermione and stood up to give Dumbledore a hand shake and say good night to Arthur.

"I will be back for breakfast, which Arthur here has invited me to so I can talk to Hermione's family."

Arthur and Dumbledore walked out of the room leaving Hermione, Poppy, and Harry.

"Hermione, this is going to make you sleep while I work on your broken bones, where are they?"

"My leg, nose, arm and I think my jaw is broken. I don't know about anything else, I can't feel much." Madam Pomfrey nodded and handed Hermione the potion to drink. "You are going to let Harry stay with me aren't you?"

"Yes, he can help if he wants but mostly he will be sitting on a chair at the foot of your bed." Madam pomfrey conjured a chair at the foot of the bed and Harry sat down.

Hermione took the potion and fell asleep within minutes. Harry saw scissors and wraps and colors fly out of madam Pomfrey's wand to heal Hermione. She bandaged all the bleeding places and the broken bones. Then she took her wand and studied once place on her body and healed it, not quiet completely, just enough so you could barely see them. She told Harry that Hermione would need lots of rest and help from everyone because she couldn't stay with her and help her with whatever she needed. Finally she sat down in a chair and rested for a few moments.

"Harry," She spoke softly. "I am going to need your help on this last thing, she is too bruised up for me, we need to put a spell on her so she can fully heal the bruises inside that might not have formed or ones that might reform. But Harry I must warm you, she will be emotionally scarred for life and you must be careful of what you say or do, I could remind her of her past, bad things happen when people remember their past." Harry nodded and Madam Pomfrey held Harry's hand and Harry placed his wand on Hermione's forehead while Poppy put hers on Hermione heart. "Ready?" She asked. Harry nodded and she said the spell. Harry could feel the magic running through him, he understood why she needed his help. Madam Pomfrey gave Harry two potions and told him how to use them. One was for a dreamless sleep and told him to only use half other wise she might end up in a coma and the other one was her medication to keep the spell that was in her going, for a month, by then she should be all healed inside. Harry nodded and Madam Pomfrey left with a small 'pop'. Harry set the potions on the table and knelt next to Hermione and held her hand.

"Harry? Harry are you alright?" A small voice said in his mind. "harry? Wake up." Harry groggily lifted his head and saw that it was Hermione who had woken him up.

"Morning Hermione." He said putting on a tired smile. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I am feeling much better, thanks to Madam Pomfrey. How do you feel? You were sleeping on my hand and kneeling on the floor?" Hermione smiled.

"Sore." He laughed trying to get up and sit on a chair.

"Ah!" Mrs. Weasley said walking in the door with two trays of food following her. "I was wondering when you two would be waking up. Harry, I did try moving you but I just couldn't get you to let go or ever get you off the ground and I certainly didn't want to use magic." She laughed. "How are you feeling this morning Hermione?"

"Much better, thank you." Hermione smiled. "Is Professor Dumbledore here?"

"Not yet, he got stuck doing some work at Hogwarts, apparently peeves was making chaos again, he should be here shortly, I s'pose you should eat and get down stairs when you are ready." Mrs. Weasley set the trays on a table that had appeared and left the room. Harry helped Hermione to sit up in bed and handed her, her tray, while he ate his breakfast at the table, both in silence.

They both finished and Hermione stood up and set her tray back on the table. Harry set his glass of finished milk on the table and it all disappeared, the chair included. Hermione laughed at the way Harry feel to the floor and tried to get up quick.

"I meant to do that." Harry laughed with Hermione and held her arm, just to make sure she didn't fall or anything. They both entered the living room smiling. Every head in the room turned to see them, and they got a few smiles back. Kris was the first to greet Hermione.

"Oh my! You look so much better, how are you?" Kris asked.

"I'm much better and feel very full, thank you Mrs. Weasley." Kris gave her daughter a hug and Amy and Risa came up to give Hermione a hug.

"Hermione, we're so sorry we let him do that to you, we could have fought back." Amy said first.

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault and I'm feeling fine now. But why didn't you fight back?"

They hung they heads. "We had fought dad that morning when he came home to check if you were home, he ran around the house hitting everyone and telling us all to go out and look for you, but we figured you had gone to Hogwarts or somewhere safe." Hermione smiled.

Latisha and Leesil walked over and sat next to Hermione and hugged her. "Mum," Hermione said smiling and her younger siblings. "What did you mean when you said, the younger twins aren't dad's? Whose are they?"

Kris looked down and started crying. "I, I," She paused to catch her breath. "Your father and I went to the train station to drop you off, we were early so your father walked around and found a bar and met this guy he really liked and bought him a few beers. Well he met this guy few times back at the train station and invited him home while everyone was gone at school or daycare. Well, that other man was also a drunk and Devon had forgotten to bring home beer and other alcohol so he went out to buy some as I was driving up the drive way." Everyone was listening very intensly, no one had even noticed that Dumbledore had walked in. "He didn't say anything to me, just drove away and I walked in the house. I met the guy and he didn't seem right to me, had sort of a mystery kind of thing and I didn't feel safe around him, I stayed in the kitchen for a few moments while the guy watched me and it creeped me out. Finally he walked over to me and asked for a guide to the bathroom. I didn't want to take him so I tried telling him and he didn't understand so I took him there and on our way he pulled me into our bedroom and shut and locked the door." She started crying, everyone pretty much knew what happened from there and Amy moved over to her mother for comfort. Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes as well and Arthur was standing next to her. "And then he ripped off my clothes and took off his clothes and raped me! I felt so horrible and violated. He finished with me and threw me to the floor like a rag and left the room. I was crying and thought that Devon still had a little care for what happened to me so I didn't want him to hate his friend so I cleaned myself up and went back 'to work'. Then half a month later I figured out I was pregnant so I had to coax your father into intercourse with me so he would believe that the baby was his. When the twins were born he thought I was two weeks early, but that wasn't weird to him and he didn't ask any questions because Kurt was a week early and Devrik was two weeks late." She finished and Risa handed her a Kleenex. Hermione was crying and ran over to her mother and gave her a big hug.

"Mum, I'm sorry." Hermione said. Suddenly, Hermione stood up and covered her mouth. She ran to the bathroom and everyone looked around wondering what was wrong with Hermione.

"I thought she was alright?" Kris said. Finally Harry noticed Dumbledore and he motioned for Harry to follow him.

Mrs. Weasley helped Hermione clean herself up.

"Harry?" Dumbledore said. "Madam Pomfrey informed me of Hermione's state and things. I was just wondering if you knew?" Harry shook his head, he didn't understand what the Professor was talking about. "I will wait until I can tell both of you, I'm sure Hermione would tell you anyways." Dumbledore gave a faint smile and stood by the bathroom. Once Hermione was done Dumbledore motioned for Hermione and Harry to follow him outside.

"Hermione, I'm not so sure you know this but," Dumbledore started but Hermione started talking over him.

"I think I know. I've known for about a month. But am I really?" Harry stood next to Hermione and his Professor looking at each of them trying to figure out what they were getting to.

Dumbledore nodded and tears started to flow from Hermione's eyes. "I'm afraid so Hermione. For about a month and a half."

"Professor? Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry was confused.

"Harry, Hermione is pregnant." His jaw fell to the floor and Harry took Hermione in his arms and tried to comfort her. "Oh and Hermione, a bit of happy news. Neither I nor The Ministry are going to punish you for using magic, it was self-defense and you used it as a last resort. I'm very sorry Hermione, but I will leave you two to work things out I must go back to Hogwarts, see you soon, I will be back the day before school starts so I can get your family settled someplace where your father will not find them." Harry sighed when at least that made Hermione smile with hope. Dumbledore left them without another word.

"Hermione?" Harry said quietly.

"Don't say it Harry." Hermione said

Harry was about to say something but Hermione stopped him. "Harry, please don't say anything." She paused. "Just walk with me." Harry nodded and held Hermione's hand as they walked around the backyard of the Weasley's, silently.

"Hermione, I care about you a lot. And I won't let anything happen to you." Harry said finally.

"I care about you too Harry." She replied. "And I know you don't want anything else to happen to me, but he'll always find a way to hurt me, he always does. And after what I did to him, I don't know what he's going to do. And I'm scared." Hermione was starting to cry again. They kept walking until they found a big tree to sit under.

Harry held Hermione and comforted her as she cried.

"Hermione, I will not let him touch you ever again."

"Harry, how can you say that? Why do you care so much. You have other things to worry about, like where you're going to stay next summer and the summer after that and about Voldemort. Why should you worry and care for me, a plain mudblood."

"Hermione what are you saying? I care for you because you're my friend. You were my friend because you saw me as just plain Harry Potter when everyone else saw me as the famous Harry potter or The-boy-Who-Lived. You went with me when I had to do my hero thing and get myself in trouble." Harry laughed. "You were with me when Sirius died. Good friends care about each other. Hermione, I love you." Harry looked away from Hermione so she wouldn't see him crying.

Hermione didn't say anything for a while. "Thank you Harry." She sat up and whipped his tears away and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I have waited so long to tell you this, but I didn't know if it was real love, Harry I love you too." Hermione was crying because she was happy. Harry smiled and hugged her. They broke apart and looked into each others eyes. "How long?" Hermione said bluntly.

"I finally knew in 4th year." Harry replied. They slowly moved into a gentle kiss that held them together for what seemed like hours but was only minutes.

:hope you all liked it…..i think this chapter was long enough….sorry for the delays.. but please read and review….im working on the next chapter so hopefully by the time I get 4-5 reviews the next one will be up!


	10. Apologize

Super sorry everyone. I lost my computer for a while. But hopefully within a few days maybe even weeks I can catch up with myself and start adding more.

Let me know if you have any ideas comments or suggestions.

Thanks for being patitent!!!


	11. Chapter 11

GAH! Folks, I'm TERRIBLY sorry! I just moved to ALASKA! I've been insanely busy and I feel terrible about this incredibly LONG wait! But yes! I HAVE been working on ALL of my stories! SO! If anyone has any questions, comments, requests, ideas, etc, send them in and I'd be happy to hear what you have to think! I'll be up all night working on updates for you guys!

Please forgive me.

Sincerely,

Jessie


	12. Won't you be my beta!

I'm looking for a Beta- reader, if anyone is interested PLEASE let me know… I figure it's about that time… Considering I'm at least ten chapters in to most of my stories, feel free to ask to be the beta for one or MORE, it really doesn't matter, of my stories….

Thanks.

Jess


End file.
